


Purple Summer

by castella626



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/F, Flashbacks, Other Characters Are Mentioned, WLW Wendla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castella626/pseuds/castella626
Summary: Years go by and Wendla still wishes for Ilse to notice her.





	Purple Summer

Thinking about our last summer together is one of my favorite pastimes; beady ants pinching our crisscrossed thighs near the cool cherry bushes, wafts of heat sneaking underneath the thick tree bark, churchyard grass tickling our toes, and laughter trickling out of the holes between the treetops. My gel pens quietly mark my fingertips whenever I scribble over my notes with pirate queens in muddy socks and sagging pants.

I remember one time I asked if you'd be attending the same school as me.

"Maybe, my mommy didn't tell me."

"You're not excited?"

"I don't know. But I hope I get to go to your school! We could be the Ilse and Wendla show!"

You laughed and threw your head back, twirling your braids in between your fingers. In hindsight, it wasn't that funny, but I probably laughed too.

I'd replay these sort of memories to death all the time. I was always afraid that you only liked Melchior and Moritz, because sometimes you would respond to me curtly before running off to see what they were up to, and sometimes your eyes were dull when I came over to play. But I kept cheering myself on - you had to have liked me in our timid moments together. You can only imagine how I felt when your lips pressed the corner of my mouth when September came.

As it turned out, you didn't attend the private school like most of us at church. You disappeared from church, just like Melchie. And just like that, you disappeared from our lives. I used to imagine you flying away to Neverland with my makeshift pixie dust made out of wet glitter and flaky Elmer's Glue.

I miss playing with Melchie and Moritz too, I think. The only time I see Moritz nowadays is in church aisles, where his clumsy, clicking shoes push everyone away. Melchior the Atheist is still news to me.

It's you that I miss the most from that summer though. Hopping out of bed and climbing up and down the sunny Ilse hills to play pirates, your little mutt that yapped and yapped and would jam its bald head into the door, your mother's honey treats pulled from the dusty cabinet that melted in between my teeth...

Your strawberry braids that would twist along the curly branches. The red patches that covered your freckles when we'd lie out under the sun for too long. You snorted when you laughed, and then I laughed because most of the time you were laughing at your own jokes. But I've only ever made you laugh once.

Dirty knees, warm leaves, purple sunset - Ilse, Ilse, Ilse.

Where have you been all this time? You're back, and all I want is for you to smile against my hair as we spread our feet towards the sweet, buzzing sky. You're back, but I can't help crying into my pillow because you're just like everyone else, and I miss purple summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fanfic since sixth grade and it was for Luke x Tear from Tales of the Abyss omg omg
> 
> I was originally inspired by The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros, but it would've been a while since I read it by the time I got back to writing. I feel like the influence is still there though.
> 
> I'm thinking I only got around to finishing this because it was so short, but I'd like to write more Spring Awakening.. _(:3」∠)_


End file.
